Dentro (Editado)
by forever-ss
Summary: -Lo siento Shaoran... Pero lo nuestro termina aquí...


Me sentí mal en el momento que Shaoran coloco su mano en mi mejilla para retirar una lagrima.

-¿Qué pasa?, no llores...-Dijo en un susurro, rodeando mi cintura con su otro brazo, dándome un fuerte abrazo y pegando su frente con la mía. Mire sus ojos y me di cuenta que el también estaba sufriendo.

Como pude me separe de él, le di una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento Shaoran... pero lo nuestro termina aquí - Quise sonar que estaba convencida con mi decisión, pero no parecía así... mi voz se quebró y una lagrima traicionera escapo, esta recorrió mi mejilla hasta caer al suelo, mire su expresión, sus ojos reflejaban un abismo...

-¿Pero porque?- Me dijo dolido, dejando soltar el llanto en el...- Yo te amo Sak... te amo demasiado, no puedes hacerme esto, no cuando mi vida depende de ti y lo sabes...- No me di cuenta en el momento que él me abrazo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, esto era demasiado... pero sabía que los dos teníamos la culpa de esto.

Hace más de un mes el se había olvidado de mí, me ignoraba vilmente cuando más lo necesitaba, mis padres no querían que tuviera una relación con el, por miedo a que yo dejara mis estudios y cosas así que dicen ellos, pero no les hice caso.

Cuando mis padres descubrieron que yo era novia de Shaoran nos alejaron y como pude me escape de mi casa para vivir con el... a la edad de 16 años vivíamos juntos hasta hace poco, yo había quedado embarazada, no sabíamos que hacer, aun no terminábamos la preparatoria y ninguno de los dos trabajaba.

Un día me dijo que dejaría de estudiar para irse a trabajar yo lo apoye, como siempre. Después de una semana me di cuenta de su ausencia, el ya casi no estaba conmigo y yo me ponía triste, cuando llegaba a la casa solo era para dormir, paso un mes y fue lo mismo. Nada era igual como antes, ya no había besos, caricias, mucho menos palabras de amor.

Cuando cumplimos un año de relación pensé que cambiaria y no fue así... fue el peor día de mi vida. Estaba sola en casa como siempre, apenas tenía 4 meses de embarazo. Hablo por teléfono diciendo que su mama había llegado a Japón solo para llevárselo a china por un mes, no le vi ningún problema así que no dije nada, pero tampoco me dijo a que se iba, deje de pensar en ello. Me fui a dormir y fue cuando escuche ruidos extraños, alguien había entrado a la casa, no se distinguía el rostro y yo estaba muy asustada, solo sentí que me golpeo después todo se hiso negro.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital el médico me dijo cosas que nunca espere escuchar en mi vida y con solo esas palabras mi vida quedo marcada para siempre.

Había perdido a mi bebe.

Según me dijo el médico, el sujeto había abusado de mí para después golpear repetidas veces mi vientre, hasta quitarle la vida al ser que tenia dentro.

Cuando Shaoran regreso intente decírselo, pero no me escucho siempre decía que tenía cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo para mí. Cuando me desespere se lo grite, estaba harta de que jamás me escuchara y eso me dolía mas por qué no tenía el consuelo del padre de mi hijo.

Eso lo hiso reaccionar por un tiempo aunque después cambio y se volvió frio conmigo.

Hace poco conocí a un chico y así fue como me olvide de Shaoran aun que no completamente, Kyo hiso que el vacío que quedo en mi corazón se volviera a llenar de felicidad y me hiso creer otra vez en el amor.

Y aquí estoy ahora, terminando mi relación con él para estar con Kyo.

_Se me enredan las palabras cuando trato de explicar_

_La sinopsis de esta historia desde que tu ya no estás._

_Mi vida es, solo un traspié lleno de fe..._

_Y un sueño que aun esta... de pie..._

Lo abrace con fuerzas, tratando de pensar que esto era un sueño y que cuando despertara, los dos estuviéramos en casa cuidando de nuestro bebe.

_En algún lugar del tiempo aun me abrazo fuerte a ti_

_Y me subo a tus zapatos para no dejarte ir_

_Y aun que yo sé que hay que crecer para vivir_

_Sigues en mí como una luz... sin fin..._

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran... pero yo ya no...- De un largo suspiro derramando mis últimas lagrimas y tomando valor para lo que seguía...- Yo...ya no te amo... entiéndeme por favor- Me separe de él y tome su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas...- Tú te encargaste de matar mi amor hacia a ti... te quiero mucho, pero como amigo.

_Y aun que pase un siglo y envejezca siempre te recordare_

_Pase lo que pase la princesa aun te espera en el andén..._

_Dentro..._

_Muy dentro..._

_Dentro..._

_Muy dentro..._

-Yo... trato de entenderte... pero no puedo Sak... no puedo...- Su voz estaba quebrada hasta yo podía sentir el nudo en la garganta que él sentía. Vi como su fuerza se perdió y como cayó de rodillas...- Perdóname por favor... Te amo...

_Reencontrarme ha sido lento entre tanta confusión_

_Pero ahora que lo pienso tu jamás dijiste adiós..._

-Yo te perdone... pero ya no te amo- Me arrodille para estar a su altura... y lo único que hizo fue besarme como nunca lo había hecho... tomo mis labios con los suyos con una ternura infinita, transmitiéndome todo tipo de emociones... pero sobre todo con mucho amor...

_Por eso hoy mi corazón te siente aquí_

_Sigues en mí como una luz... sin fin..._

Nos pusimos de pie y nos vimos por "ultima vez"

_Y aun que pase un siglo y envejezca siempre te recordare_

_Pase lo que pase la princesa aun te espera en el andén..._

_Dentro..._

_Muy dentro..._

_Dentro..._

_Muy dentro..._

-¿Recuerdas la canción que te dedique por error la primera vez?- Le sonreí

-Si me acuerdo...-Me dijo en un susurro, me acerque a él y en su oreja hable...

-_En algún lugar del tiempo aun me abrazo fuerte a ti_... Adiós Shaoran- Le di un beso en la mejilla, tome las maletas que estaban enfrente de la que una vez había sido mi hogar... y me subí al auto donde me esperaba Kyo.

Tal vez piensan que acabo todo... pero no, me separe de Shaoran a la edad de 19 años, ahora vivo con Kyo y ya tengo 21 años... Días después de separarnos me entere que estaba embarazada otra vez.

Sin duda alguna el padre era Sharon, yo me había enterado cuando tenía 4 meses de embarazo, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes... lo busque por cielo mar y tierra para que supiera que sería padre y lo logre, el estaba en china, regreso a Japón por el bebe. Primero estaba asustada pensando que Kyo se enfadar a conmigo por mi embarazo, gracias a todos los dioses no fue así, en realidad yo lo amaba mucho.

Shaoran y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, el no intentaba nada conmigo y estaba tranquila por eso. A veces nos poníamos a hablar del bebe que perdimos y de lo hermoso que fue él o ella...

5 meses después de eso, un 25 de diciembre a las 12:00 de la media noche, pesando dos kilos 153 gramos nació Daniela Sakura Li, una pequeña niña muy parecida a mi pero con los ojitos un poco más obscuros... y a las 12:05 pesando 2 kilos 300 gramos nació Hien Daniel Kinomoto una copia idéntica a Shaoran...

Tal vez se pregunten por qué tienen el mismo nombre Daniela y Daniel y porque tienen diferentes apellidos...

Pero es fácil de explicar, nosotros a nuestro primer bebe le quisimos poner Daniel fuera lo que fuera... y por los apellidos, nos pusimos de acuerdo para que él se llevara a la niña, y yo quedarme con él niño.

Y ahora aquí estoy, con Kyo, con mi pequeño Hien y su prima Sakura junto Shaoran, festejando sus dos añitos y la navidad... Deseando muy en el fondo, que en otra vida este con el... porque dentro de mi corazón hay una pequeña parte que aun vive por el... por Shaoran...

_En algún lugar del tiempo aun me abrazo fuerte a ti..._

Bueno después de mucho tiempo, años diría yo xD... Edite mi historia, muchos comentaron que estaba mal escrita, y me tomo mucho tiempo tomar la decisión de editarla o no... pero ya que lo hice, me quede con las ganas de cambiarle algunas cosas.

Igual cuando hice el escrito estaba deprimida y la base en mi, ahora mi estado de animo es otro y tal vez haga otra versión o no, dependiendo de sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.

Saludos!


End file.
